


一个人的寂寞

by Emir272



Series: 一个人的寂寞两个人的错 [1]
Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emir272/pseuds/Emir272





	一个人的寂寞

黄子喜欢肢体接触，和朋友搂搂抱抱是很正常的事情，唯独不经意间手背蹭过高杨手背的温热，叫他心跳加速。  
他站在自己身边，肩膀只隔着半个拳头，从背后看很是亲密，可惜只有黄子知道，他们接近，不亲近。  
高杨不会主动触碰黄子，保持着客气的距离，若即若离，礼貌而疏远。  
如果只是这样也好，但黄子爱慕他，渴望肌肤相亲。他大胆扑过去拥抱对方，勾肩搭背，高杨没有拒绝。  
但是他皱起了眉头。  
虽然贪恋与温暖柔软的躯体的片刻贴近，黄子知道高杨不喜欢跨过安全区的肢体接触，纵使他想，也在短暂的触碰后克制地收手。  
高杨在他走远后抚平了衣服上的褶皱。  
他也许以为自己没看见，而黄子心像被剜下一口肉，留下填不满的坑。

他讨厌自己的亲密举动。  
黄子悲哀地想着。  
而自己仍然没有办法停止触碰他。

有人在触碰他，胡乱地拂过每一寸肌肤，他睁不开眼，也不想睁开眼，被温暖抚摸的感觉实在太过舒服。掌心贴着他薄薄一层胸膛，暖意麻痹他迟钝的神经，它沿着腹肌滑向他的阴茎，跳动的青筋巧合嵌进肌肤的纹理，亲吻的温度太烫了，他承受不住，上面和下面一起痛哭流涕。  
身后的小口也被人轻易破开。  
爽吗？痛吗？羞耻吗？他感知不到，只是觉得太过奇怪，在一片混沌中与人媾和，激烈的顶撞和赤条条的抚摸在炙烤中升腾融化，软绵绵似一片雾，在未知中体验缥缈的情绪。  
对方是谁，陌生人吗？还是……  
他有一个答案，他最希翼的答案。

压迫着眼皮的力量突然散去，黄子睁开眼，在熟悉的床上看到了高杨的脸。  
原来他在做梦，做一场只有他和高杨的春梦。  
罪恶和狂喜一起涌上心头，他如此意淫天上的月亮，但月亮终于入梦。  
就算在梦里，高杨还是那样，桃花眼似笑非笑，端着粉白面庞瞧着自己，看不出情绪。他们两个一样赤裸，高杨却依旧从头到脚无懈可击。  
他又看了看自己，乱糟糟的头发，皱巴巴的表情，黏糊糊的耻毛和湿漉漉的屁股。他没有瞧见镜子的踪影，却在梦里看透了自己糟糕的模样。

还有抚摸自己的手。

真是悲哀啊。  
黄子嘲笑着自己，遇上了高杨，连自己的梦境都不能主宰。  
像个懦夫，鼓起胆量越界幻想他进入自己的身体，渴望一晌贪欢，却扫兴地保持着一份清明。明明高杨就在身下，触手可及，可他怕伸手会搅乱平静的湖面，望月只望见了月影。于是他只敢触摸自己，描摹酣畅淋漓的假象，自我欺骗暧昧的抚慰来自对方宽大的手掌，更加卖力地挺动着腰身，放松穴口吞吐硬挺的巨物，就好像高杨极度渴望自己，想把他操死在方寸大的床上。  
他在嚎啕大哭中把自己送上了高潮，泪水沾湿睫毛，高杨的身影一点一点在逐渐模糊的视线里消散，他最终还是没有勇气伸手挽留。

高杨躺在沙发上小憩，黄子前倾着身子，一只手撑着沙发背，一条腿跪在沙发的边缘，安静地打量着他的睡颜。即使没有触碰他的肌肤，这也是黄子离高杨最近的时刻，像多年朝夕相处的伴侣，享受独此一份的珍贵画面，在午睡醒来勾勒对方不设防的睡颜。  
望着高杨眼睑下的阴影，黄子默默数着他的睫毛，一根两根……  
他贪婪吞食每一次来之不易的相处时光，用各种办法把它们收藏进记忆殿堂。  
阴影晃动，惊醒了痴梦人。  
黄子慌乱中搭上高杨的肩膀，再一次缩短了两个人的距离。  
高杨迷蒙了几秒，对两人亲昵距离没有反应，黄子借机装出一副刚准备叫醒他的模样。从睡意中脱离出来后，高杨便不着痕迹地把风衣衣角从黄子的膝盖下扯了出来。  
他忽略心脏一瞬的痛，半开着玩笑说高杨你真白，白得像月亮，温温柔柔撒下银光。  
高杨难得露出大幅度的笑容，那阿黄就是小太阳，把自己都晒黑了。

这是一个诅咒，太阳追逐着眼前的身影，却永远不能和月亮相伴。

他从来都不喜欢自己。  
黄子悲哀地想着。  
而自己仍然没有办法停止爱他。


End file.
